1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair conditioning compositions. More particularly this invention relates to the use of barium sulfate in conjunction with certain silicone emulsions and/or long chain fatty alcohols or amides to impart improved body, manageability and style retention to hair.
2. Description of Related Art
Many patents have proposed solutions for the problem of hair management in disclosing compositions that build hair body and thickness by swelling the hair shafts. This swelling is achieved by reducing the cystine (--S--S--) linkage in the hair keratin to cysteine (--SH) linkages. However this leads to hair embrittlement and loss of hair tensile strength which must be compensated for.
Film-forming resins have been used to thicken hair but these make the hair so treated sticky and attract dirt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,950 to Takaya et al. discloses the use of polyvalent metal salts of 2-mercaptopyridine-2-oxide as shampoo stabilizers. The polyvalent metals include magnesium, barium, strontium, zinc, tin, and zirconium with zinc as the preferred metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,518 to Cornwall et al. describes a hair fixative composition containing an aminoalkyl substituted polydiorganosiloxane.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,581 to Abegg et al. discloses a cosmetic preparation for strengthening hair that contains cationic polymers along with various divalent metal salts selected from the carbonate, silicate, nitrate, acetate, gluconate, pantothenate and lactate of calcium, magnesium, manganese, iron, strontium, zinc and cadmium.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,808 to Sokol relates to a hair waving composition that includes amino and quaternary ammonium polymers in conjunction with reducing agents capable of reducing the disulfide linkages in hair keratin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,903 to Torii et al. relates to hair waving formulations including sulfites and calcium acetate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,028 to Edman et al. relates to end wrap constructions saturated with a disulfide to control the action of mercaptan reducing agents used as permanent hair waving lotions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,659 to Balingit et al. teaches the use of a solution of N,N-dimethyl urea, detergent and sodium bisulfite for permanently swelling hair.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hair conditioning composition that does not require chemical alteration of the hair.
It is another object of this invention to achieve hair conditioning without using strong reagents which may cause hair or skin damage.
It is still a further object to provide a post-shampoo treatment that removes a negative oily or limp feel from hair.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a further reading of the specification.